La Brise de Tamriel
by Minigo
Summary: L'enfant de dragon est installée à Vendeaume. Entre combats contre l'empires et assassinats de la Confrérie Noire, Alya est une Dovahkiin très occupée. Ulfric lui en demande parfois beaucoup, mais elle s'exécute toujours. Cette fiction n'est pas uniquement centrée sur la relation Dovahkiin/Ulfric, mais aussi sur les aventures d'Alya, Enfant de Dragon. Rated M, au cas où.


Helgen. Toujours ce souvenir impérissable de ce jour. Ce jour où tout à commencé pour elle. Aucun souvenir d'avant, son premier souvenir, c'est le réveil brutal dans une charrette en bois conduite par des Impériaux, et le visage impassible d'Ulfric Sombrage à ses côtés. Le jour où elle apprit également que les dragons n'étaient pas qu'une légende. Elle qu'elle était une enfant de Dragon. Ce jour bien trop chargé où sa vie avait prit un tournant conséquent. Enfin, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était sa vie avant, mais certainement pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Des années ont passé depuis ce jour. Cinq, pour être exact. Alya se retourne dans son lit, ramenant la couverture sous son épaule dénudée, glissant sa main sur une cicatrice encore récente. Une flèche empoisonnée, décochée par un Impérial lors de la dernière bataille. Rien de grave étant donné qu'elle avait l'antidote à portée de main. Mais cette cicatrice grattait toujours comme une blessure fraîchement faite, alors qu'elle datait d'une semaine maintenant. Probablement des résidus de poison. Oui.

L'elfe des bois s'assied et jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, vers son cadran posé sur le bord de la fenêtre. Quatre heures du matin. Le sommeil se fait de plus en plus rare maintenant, et pourtant elle n'est pas fatiguée. Le soleil est encore à peine visible sur Vendeaume ce matin, et les magasins sont fermés. La ville est surplombée d'un silence presque morbide. Pas presque. Morbide.

Pas de bataille en prévision aujourd'hui, alors Alya s'enroule dans un peignoir en peau de loup pendant que la cheminée réchauffe de l'eau dans une marmite pour un futur bain bien mérité après cette nuit agitée. Pendant que l'eau chauffe, la blonde descend les escaliers pour prendre un morceau de pain avec de la confiture faite par la régente de la Taverne.

Elle croque dans sa collation du matin en allant vérifier la température de l'eau. Encore trop tiède. Alors, elle se dirige vers la bibliothèque et passe un doigt distrait sur la tranche des nombreux ouvrages accumulés au cours de ses aventures. Elle ralentis son mouvement sur la tranche d'un livre racontant les exploits d'Ulfric. Elle caresse un moment les lettres dorées de la couverture, puis continue son chemin pour s'arrêter sur un livre détaillant des histoires de dragons.

Elle finit son encas et glisse son livre sous son aisselle. Sa mains s'entoure ensuite autours de la poignée de bois de la grosse marmite qu'elle monte à l'étage, versant l'eau bouillante dans la baignoire en acier. Elle rajoute de l'eau froide, et se glisse dans l'eau étant à présent à la température parfaite, sa serviette nonchalamment posée sur un tabouret. Elle ouvre son livre, se met à lire.

* * *

Il est presque huit heures maintenant, et Alya vient de finir d'enfiler sa robe de civile. Ça faisait longtemps. Qu'elle ne s'était pas vue comme une femme lambda, dans des vêtements lambdas. Mais c'est le minimum requis lorsqu'on est invitée à petit-déjeuner avec le Jarl. Elle sait qu'ils parlerons certainement de stratégie de guerre et de comment réussir à tendre un piège aux impériaux, et que ces vêtements contrasterons totalement avec la situation. Mais parfois, ça lui fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle n'est pas juste une guerrière. Elle a envie de penser que des fois, elle peut être normale, elle aussi.

Elle enfile ses bottes en cuir et enfile une dague bien aiguisée dedans, juste au cas où. Beaucoup de gens dans Bordeciel veulent sa peau, et si l'un d'eux est en passage à Vendeaume, elle doit être préparée. Même si cela serait culotté de venir attaquer le thane de Vendeaume alors qu'elle se rend au Palais des Rois.

Alya a beau avoir le statut de thane depuis maintenant trois ans, elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle y gagne. Ou ce qu'elle y perd. Les gens de la ville la regardent juste autrement, comme quelqu'un de supérieur. Mais après tout, cela ne signifie rien d'autre qu'être une personne de confiance pour Ulfric. Même si au fond, c'est déjà vraiment quelque chose, car il n'est pas le genre d'homme à donner sa confiance au premier venu. Ni à la première venue, d'ailleurs.

Elle attrape son épaisse cape et enfile le capuchon avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de sortir. Elle ferme sa demeure à clé, glisse cette dernière dans sa poche et se met en route. Le vent souffle encore fort, et quelque flocons de neige tourbillonnent dans le ciel, s'écrasant sur le sol humide. Elle referme sa cape autours de son corps et marche plus rapidement.

En passant devant le Candelâtre, l'elfe aperçoit Elda lui faisant un signe de la main. Elle y répond, s'excusant en passant à côté d'elle.

«** - Désolée, le Jarl m'attend pour le petit-déjeuner. Je passerais prendre un verre plus tard, si j'ai le temps.  
- Le devoir de thane vous appelle, je comprend. A plus tard, alors.** »

Alya continue sa route, et salue les gardes à l'entrée du Palais avant de pousser l'épaisse porte en bois afin d'entrer dans l'immense hall menant jusqu'au trône. Elle fronce les sourcil en ne voyant pas Ulfric. C'est finalement le Chambellan Jorleif qui vient à sa rencontre alors qu'elle s'arrête devant le siège gigantesque.

« **- Ulfric vous attend dans sa salle à manger personnelle, dans ses quartiers. Vous êtes pile à l'heure.  
- Merci, Jorleif. Je m'en vais alors le rejoindre, **» dit-elle sans un sourire, tournant vers la gauche, et prenant la porte à droite dans la salle de stratégie de guerre. Après quelques escaliers et autres salles traversées, elle arrive devant la porte la séparant de la salle à manger personnelle du Jarl.

Elle enlève sa longue cape noire et la rabat sur son bras, s'observant un peu dans le miroir de la salle. Elle doit être présentable, bien qu'Ulfric l'ait vue dans des états bien pires lors de précédents combats. Cette réunion est officielle, alors elle doit avoir l'air officielle elle aussi. Après avoir jugé que son apparence ferait l'affaire pour ce repas, elle toque à la porte.

« - **Entrez. **» Dit une voix sombre et rauque de l'autre côté de la porte. Alya ouvre alors la porte, qu'elle referme derrière elle, puis s'avance jusqu'à la table, saluant le Jarl d'un coup de tête concis.

« **- Bonjour, mon Jarl.**

**- Pourquoi tant de formalité, Alya ? Je pensais qu'après plus de quatre ans passés dans ce château, tu aurais appris.**

**- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est pourtant toi qui, la première fois que je t'ai parlé, m'a fait remarqué que s'adresser familièrement à un Jarl était une dangereuse entreprise. Particulièrement si ce Jarl est Ulfric Sombrage. **» Le nordique sourit un peu, une lumière quelque peu nostalgique naissant dans ses yeux bleus.

« **- C'était il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Tu es devenue mon thane, a****s**** combattu à mes côtés, et m'a porté conseil plus d'une fois. Tu es une amie à présent. Tu n'es plus la petite recrue fragile que tu étais en passant pour la première fois les portes de Vendeaume.** »

Elle sourit, acquiesçant, et s'installe. Ils échangent alors des formalités, et commencent à manger.

* * *

« **- Donc, si je comprends bien, la prochaine attaque des Sombrages de sera pas avant un mois ? Et tu n'as aucune mission pour moi entre temps ?**

**- En effet. C'est l'occasion de te reposer un peu. J'ai entendu par le médecin de la cours que ta cicatrice te faisait encore souffrir.**

**- Rien d'important, juste le poison qui s'éternise, malgré les soins procurés par les potions de guérison. Ça ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. **» Dit Alya en frottant légèrement son épaule encore endolorie. Elle avait donc un mois à passer. Elle trouverait sûrement quelque chose à faire, histoire de voir un peu de pays entre temps. Rester trop longtemps au même endroit l'ennuyait. L'aventurière n'avais jamais été faite pour rester en place. Même si Vendeaume est la ville qui s'approche le plus d'un foyer pour elle, elle ne compte tout de même pas rester un mois chez elle à se dorer les orteils.

« **- J'ai une réunion militaire avec Galmar, je dois mettre court à notre rencontre.** » Dit Ulfric, sortant l'elfe blonde de ses pensées. Elle acquiesce, et quelque minutes plus tard, après quelques salutations, elle est dehors.


End file.
